Through it All
by Amarant Rose Coral
Summary: He slowly nodded. "Damn," he mumbled, "Norris, why the hell did you become a commander?" he asked, "You could easily have become a dragoon." SLASH NorrisKarsh!


Through it all

**Chapter 1: **Another morning in Viper Manor

Chapter: 1/??  
Pairing: Norris/Karsh  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: PG  
Warning: slash/shounen-ai,   
Archive: Fanfiction.net  
Disclaimer: Chrono Cross and it's haracters and places belong to Squaresoft, and Granto belong to me :3

A/n: HI! Just to warn you, this is a Male/male story! I hope you enjoy my Norris-Karsh paring!

---------------------------------

His duty as a commander of the Porre was to give orders. Viper had spoken to him. He was surprised when that had happened and he realized that Viper only wanted peace. He smiled weakly, but the smile disappeared as he saw soldiers. His only friend here was Grobyc, but Grobyc was an experiment that never should have taken place. He sighed deeply. It was too late to cry over something that already had happened. He never showed emotions for these soldiers, not even the Acacia Dragoons did he care about. He had some friends. As Glenn, Serge and Grobyc... no more. He always showed politeness for what else could he do?

"Commander Norris," one of the soldiers said and broke his thoughts.

"Yes?" he asked with the same polite façade he always used. A little friendly smile appeared. His blond hair was one of the things that people and girls liked about him, his eyes were blue, and some called him perfect. Others called him a perfect soldier with only one right to serve a body.

"Lord Viper wishes to see you," the soldier said.

He slowly nodded and left the soldier. It was soldiers from the Porre army that was protecting Termina and the other villages around the world. The dragoons were fighting and protecting Viper. That was their duty, as the dragoons were to fight and protect. He slowly entered the hallway as he heard someone yelling.

"Damn them!"

'Karsh,' he thought to himself. The older dragoon appeared in front of him. Older? He was 29. Norris shook his head, "Karsh" he said, "What brings you here?" he asked with a weak smile across his lips.

Karsh made a weak attempt at smiling, "Norris, move," he mumbled irritated.

"Calm down Karsh, you have no reason to be so mad. Tell me what's wrong, sir?" he asked. He had learned a lot. He knew that Karsh had a temper of a lion and a lion wasn't the happiest animal in the world. 'Who now went against you?' he wanted to ask but the door opened and he entered. Lord Viper's room was small, but there was an office behind the wall, some sort of security. He slowly bowed his head in a polite gesture. "Lord Viper. Karsh wants to speak with you, I think his problem is bigger than the business you wanted to discus with me, sir," he said politely.

Viper nodded and swallowed, "I called you two because I want you to go on a little trip. Norris you know the lands of Granto? Good. You and Karsh are going there, the village of waterfalls needs help with a lot of monsters. They have called after help to the demi humans, but the demi humans has the same problem," he took a deep breath. "You will leave in about 2 days."

Karsh seemed shocked, "Leave everything to go on a trip? Are there damn people in this place? I'm not going to a goddamn abandoned place," he said hardly not to say any more words that maybe had a... he shook his head. "Alright I'll do it!" he mumbled angrily and left the room.

"This will be a hard journey for you, Norris" Lord Viper said with a weak smile. His shine of humour couldn't have been ignored, not even by Serge who was a little shy.

Norris hardly managed not to smile. "You may be right, sir Viper," he sighed and gave in to the smile. "I will leave ASAP," he left the room. His thought kept following the next mission, why he had got chosen he held no answer to, all he knew was that he had no other choice. His silence was enough prove for the soldiers to keep away or they had seen Karsh. He entered his room. He pulled his gun and played with it in his hands. Ever since he could walk he had learned never to play with a gun, but he admired the metal and how the gun was build up. He stroked the 12 bullets he normally used. He would say good-bye but knew there was no time for farewells. He grabbed his bag and put everything in it, different uniforms, a lot of bullets and a world map. He knew Karsh even though Karsh normally said he knew everything about the world none of it was true. He took his bag and left his room.

He found Karsh, not one of these emotions farewells, just one farewell and finish. He didn't say anything for words seemed unnecessary. The land changed. They took a boat in Arni that sailed them through the little river to the land of Granto. He had never thought he should see anything so amazing. It got dark fast and he felt he was tired. The grass around of the fire that Karsh had made was... perfect.

Karsh was angry, he hadn't expected this journey and worse he should go with a guy that never talked, never laughed not even for his friends. "Damn this place, here's nothing and no one."

He shook his head, "That is how you see it, Karsh, but soon there will be monsters everywhere and we shall fight against monsters more dangerous than in Shadow Forest," he said politely, "Do not give up not yet," he mumbled as he stared deeply into the fire. He sighed.

How boring this wasn't Karsh thought for himself. Norris was damn boring and damn polite. "Why couldn't Serge or Glenn had gone with you?"

"A fisher and a dragoon that are in love? Sir Karsh, have you never been in love?" he asked with a weak smile.

"Of course, you?" he asked with no intention to let go of the subject.

Norris turned and a weak smile appeared on his lips, "Yes..." he was talking even though he never did, "But who, that is my secret" he smiled teasingly, but the smile disappeared as fast as it had arrived. It was only Serge that he could talk and breathe freely with.

He slowly nodded. "Damn," he mumbled, "Norris, why the hell did you become a commander?" he asked, "You could easily have become a dragoon."

Norris shook his head, "Karsh, you are moving on private grounds," he warned, "But if you wish to know," he sighed, "It is not a story that is worth to be told" he said and turned to stare at the grass. "My family was normal. The duty of serving the Porre army, my father was a general and my mother was a general. My family never took care of their own children, so they sent me to my uncle in Termina, it was after my 16th birthday," he explained, he stopped. He had got too far worse of it he knew. "That is none of your business, Sir Karsh," he picked up a stone and threw it away. "Karsh, here's too silent," he mumbled. He slowly stood up and drew his gun. He had learned different things by the nature he knew when there was an unnatural silence and a true silence.

"How the hell?" he drew his axe and threw it. The axe hit hard! The beast fell. "How the hell did you hear that?" he had never spent time with Norris, hadn't realized what Norris was good at.

"Easy, in the beginning when we arrived here was birds, but then there was silence," he smiled weakly. "One beast..." he mumbled and sat down.

Karsh was still surprised. So Norris had noticed. "I'm going to sleep," he turned away and lay down close to the fire but far away from Norris.

Norris studied the Dragoon. Long purple hair, strange eyes that almost always glowed of anger, his clothes was... as a Dragoon's. Norris shook his head and stared deeply at the fire instead. His worries for the humans at the villages meant nothing he knew that they didn't care... As long as they were saved. He yawned, but covered his mouth with his hand. Normal emotions that other humans showed he hid. Someone had to keep an eye on the fire and of the safety of the camp. Since Karsh had fallen asleep it had to be him. He slowly closed his eyes, sat slowly with his gun in his hands, ready if he heard anything. They would first arrive at the first village in about 1 day more. He sighed.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Next morning...

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

Karsh slowly woke up. 'Damn,' he thought. He was still on this stupid mission... He sighed and stood up from the hard ground. He stared at Norris, but Norris was still sleeping, "He deserves to sleep," he said to himself. He trailed into his own thoughts... Norris was perfect with machines and all that but also with the nature? What sort of weakness did Norris have, or was it covered in the façade he always wore? Karsh shook his head and decided to eat breakfast instead of thinking about Norris.

"Good-morning, Karsh," he slowly opened his eyes and stood up. The ground hadn't been comfortable but he had to deal with it. He sighed and took some of the bread that the people on journey called travel bread. The silence around the camp was ignored by the birds that kept singing. He grabbed his bag and stood for a long time and waited at Karsh, "Could you please hurry?" he asked.

He slowly nodded. It was stupid to argue with Norris, for Norris was the only man he knew from that village of-what-was-it-name. He took his bag and followed Norris. "Here's pretty, yet dangerous."

He nodded, "Yes, agreed, the nature hides what it has," he sighed. The grass was hard to go through. He had before thought that it would be easy to arrive. Termina was of hard stone, but here grass and grass was quite normal. "It will take us 3 hours to arrive to the village of waterfalls," he said, before he had left he had gotten a perfect map over the lands of Granto, of some strange reason Viper trusted him more than Karsh.

ˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆˆ

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued


End file.
